


If Pups Could Talk

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: Tommy takes Miss Etta for a walk and she meets a new friend.





	

Tommy stared at the photograph. Depending on the pictures they tweeted more often than not the fans made him smile, today however the picture made him sad. He couldn’t believe it had been four years since he’d been on tour with his best friend. Four years since he’d held his friend after he split from his boyfriend. He knew he was busy and he wished him all the luck in the world. Tommy just wished he could hold him again and confess how he felt. Tommy had had his fair share of sadness over the last couple of years, but he was finally coming out the other side and he’d do anything to see Adam again, not just talk over the phone or the odd Skype call.

He felt a wet nose nudge his hand. “Hey Etta, wanna go for a walk?” His American bulldog snuffled in reply.

“Etta I swear if you could talk, that would definitely be a yes.” He smiled as the dog pushed his hand again. “Ok, ok, I’m coming.” He put his phone in his pocket then went for Etta’s harness. “I wonder if we’ll meet anyone interesting today?”

Before they got out of the door his phone rang. Smiling when he saw it was his sister. “Hey Lis, what can I do for you this sunny morning?”

“Wow little brother you do sound happy, what’s got in to you? Have you met a new girl?”

He laughed, “Nah, just having a good day for once, the fans have been making me smile and I’m just about to take the lovely Miss Etta for a walk. Besides who’d want me anyway.” Etta huffed. “Ssh, in a minute, Lisa’s on the phone.”

“Tommy you need to get out more, find a lovely girl.”

“I have one, Miss Etta is doing very nicely thank you.”

“Tommy Ratliff you know what I mean.”

“I do sis, and honestly…I’m ok. I’m not looking for anyone I’m happy on my own.”

“I worry about you Tommy.”

“Well don’t Lis, I’m doing better and I have Etta, you and Bridget in my life, they’re the only girls for me.”

“But…”

“No buts sis, I promise if I need to talk I’ll ring you.”

“You promise?”

“Yes. Now Etta’s waiting for her walk, aren’t you beautiful?” Etta barked, he heard Lisa laugh.

“Ok little brother, off you go. I can see I’m not going to win this debate.”

“Nope and you wouldn’t want me any other way.” He laughed.

“I suppose not, bye Tommy.” She joined in the laughter.

Tommy disconnected with a grin. He knew she was only looking out for him.

“Come on beautiful, let’s go have some fun.”

Tommy loved taking his girl for a walk, he didn’t have to make conversation he could just watch the world go by.

They’d been walking for a short while when a small child approached from the opposite direction. Etta stopped to investigate and the girl giggled as Tommy kept walking but was stopped in his tracks when Etta refused to move.

“Etta come on…oh hello.” Tommy saw the girl tentatively reach out her hand to stroke his dog, then pulled back quickly.

“It’s ok, she won’t hurt you, will you girl?” Etta snuffled. “You can stroke her if you want.”

The girl gently touched the big brown head and giggled again when Etta went to lick her hand.

“What’s her name?”

“This is Miss Etta.”

“Hello Miss Etta. I’m Jodi.” Etta barked. “Hehehe she’s saying hello to me.”

Tommy laughed. “Yup she likes meeting new people.”

“Thank you for letting me stroke her.”

“Jodi come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Yes mom, I have to go now.”

“Ok, you take care.” He smiled as the girl re-joined her mom across the street.

“You’ve made a new friend there girl. Come on let’s go to the park.” Tommy tickled behind Etta’s ears as they headed to their favourite place.

Tommy sat on the grass, Etta lying down beside him. He watched as children played, dogs chased balls and Frisbees and families sat having picnics in the warm sunshine. Tommy made a mental note that next time he came to the park he’d bring Bridget and Lisa for a picnic.

He let Etta off her leash, “off you go, have a run but don’t go disappearing!” He shook his head, _Ratliff you’re talking to her like she’s a small child!_ But he knew she wouldn’t for far she wasn’t like that and no matter how fierce she looked he was happy to say she was more like a big teddy bear.

They’d been in the park for a while when Etta bounded off. Tommy was surprised it was unlike her to run off.

“Etta come here!” No good she was too far away, he’d have to run. And Tommy Joe Ratliff did. Not. Run!

“Etta come here!” he shouted after her, braking into a jog. He watched as she stopped, coming face to face with a cute light brown pup. “Oh I see, you’ve found someone to play with.” He headed over to the two dogs. Etta sat nose to nose with the smaller dog. It had a harness on just like Etta so it must belong to someone. He looked around but there were too many people to notice if anyone had lost a dog.

“Well girl who have we here? Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?” He laughed to himself. If his sister heard him talking to his dog like that wanting an answer, well she’d think he’d totally lost the plot. Etta barked low as he took hold of her collar. “It’s ok Etta I’m not taking you from your new friend, I just want to meet him too.” He knelt down. “Hello gorgeous, and who are you? Is your owner nearby?” The brown dog rolled over, Tommy giggled. “Oh I see, you want a belly rub, ok.”

He leant down rubbing the smaller dogs’ belly. “Your mom or dad will be missing you, shall we see if we can find them?” Tommy had another look around but no-one looked as though they’d lost this beautiful dog. “You’re gorgeous, you have to belong to someone, mmm I wonder who?”

“He’s mine and his name is Pharoah.”

He stopped rubbing the dogs’ belly, Tommy knew that voice, a voice he’d never forget no matter how long they were apart. He felt his stomach churn. Why now? Why today, he’d only been thinking of him earlier. He stood, turning to face the beautiful dark haired man.

“Hello Tommy Joe.”

Tommy’s heart beat faster, Adam was still the only person to use both his names like that, and yes, it still had an effect on him, an effect that never waned no matter how long they were apart.

“Adam…hi…”

“I see you’ve met Pharoah? Oh and he’ll let you do that to him all day.”

“He’s beautiful.” He wanted to say _just like his owner,_ but he didn’t have the courage to own up to his feelings for his friend. “I didn’t know you had a pup, you always said you were away too much.” Tommy continued tickling Pharoah’s belly. Etta going to Adam for him to stroke her.

“I had the chance to adopt him, and well I fell in love.” Adam looked straight into Tommy’s beautiful eyes as he uttered those words. _Why was his best friend straight?_ “And well, he’s officially mine and I now know what you meant when you said you couldn’t be without your beautiful girl here.” He scratched her ears and she barked low in approval.

“Pharoah is a great name.”

“Yeah when he sits down he looks like a Sphynx and so regal.” Tommy giggled. “I’ve missed that giggle, it’s still gorgeous.” Tommy blushed sending Adam’s blood supply south. He knelt down to play with Etta as he didn’t want Tommy to see the effect he still had on him.

“Come on Etta, we should get home.” She whined. “I swear that dog knows exactly what I’m saying, and if she could she’d argue with me!”

Adam laughed. “And I wouldn’t blame her, I wouldn’t want to go home on a beautiful day like today, unless…

“Unless what?”

“Have you…well have you got to be somewhere?”

“No not really, I thought I may be holding you up.”

“Nope, not got anything on today.” He attached Pharoah’s leash.

Tommy watched imagining Adam with nothing on. _Stop it Ratliff, he doesn’t want you like that._

“You ok Tommy Joe?”

“What? Um…yeah…sorry…I was just thinking.”

“Ouch! Tommy Joe thinking…now that’s dangerous!”

“Fucker!” They both laughed.

“I have an idea.”

“Oh!”

“Why don’t you and Etta come to mine, we could have a coffee and a catch up. I’ve…I’ve missed you Tommy Joe.”

Tommy wasn’t expecting that last comment. “But we chat and Skype, how…”

“I’ve missed having you close, Skyping is not the same. I enjoy those times but it’s better when friends are in the same room.”

And there it was _friends_ that’s all Tommy would be to Adam. But it was better than nothing.

“So what do you think Miss Etta? Do you want to come back to mine, play with Pharoah?” Etta and Pharoah barked. “There you go decision made for us by our pooches.”

Tommy laughed. “Ok, lead the way.” He fastened Etta’s leash to her harness and all four headed back to Adam’s. Tommy kept glancing at Adam hoping he wouldn’t catch him. Adam was right, Skyping wasn’t the same, being close to this gorgeous man was what Tommy wanted.

Adam swapped the leash into his other hand so he could walk closer to Tommy. He’d been away so long he’d forgotten how good it felt to be this close to a beautiful man.

^V^

As Tommy walked into Adam’s house it felt as though he’d never been away. It had been months since he’d last been there and it hadn’t been so wonderfully decorated as it was now.

“Wow Adam this is amazing.”

“Thank you Tommy Joe. I didn’t realise you handn’t seen it since it’s all been completed.”

“What with one thing and another, I haven’t had time.”

Adam looked at his friend, he wanted to hold him, tell him he’d be alright. “Oh Tommy, how are you…really?”

“I’m getting there. It’s going to take me some time but Etta has helped.”

“I’m sorry.” He started to move towards his friend but stopped.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I wish I could have been there for you more than I have been.”

“Hey Lambert…” Tommy saw a smile curve at the corners of Adam’s mouth. “You were busy, I understood that. Who wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to play with Brian and Roger. Wow I would give anything to jam with the amazing Brian May." Adam laughed. “What’s funny Lambert?”

“Your face, you looked like you were going to orgasm when you were talking about my friends.”

“Oh…” Tommy blushed. “Oh…erm…I…” Tommy’s blood supply was heading in a southerly direction and he really didn’t want Adam to see his dick spring to life.

“Hey Tommy Joe.” Adam took hold of his hands, Tommy tried to pull away but Adam stopped him. “No you don’t Glitterbaby, I know how you feel. I was in awe of them all when we first started. Fuck, I still can’t believe it now after all this time.”

Tommy stared into Adam’s amazing blue eyes. He hadn’t called him Glitterbaby since the Glamnation Tour, and yeah he still liked the effect it had on him.

“Let’s go sit down. I think Etta and Pharoah are already great friends.”

Tommy looked through to where the dogs lay. Etta sprawled out with Pharoah resting his head on her neck.

“Aw don’t they look cute?” Adam didn’t let Tommy go, instead he led him to the sofa. Pulling him down beside him, “I’ve missed you so much Tommy, I’m sorry I haven’t been a better friend.”

“Adam, you’ve had your career to follow and I’ve been so happy for you, you’ve been amazing. Plus we’ve talked so we haven’t lost contact with each other.”

“I know, but I wish I could have been there when…you know.”

“I know, but thank you for ringing me, making sure I’m ok.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were looking after yourself properly.” Tommy laughed.” What?”

“You’re just like Lis…make sure you eat TJ, don’t forget to sleep TJ.” They both giggled. “Between the two of you I came through the other side. I had a rough few months, first with Liz then with mom, but I’m still here.” Tommy could feel tears in his eyes, he didn’t want to cry, not in front of Adam. What would he think? “I followed your career, and we chatted, so that helped.”

“Good. I’m pleased you’re ok.” He leant across brushing the tear that had escaped the blond’s eye then gently kissed him. Something he hadn’t done since the Glamnation tour. “Oh, m’sorry Tommy.” Adam went to pull away, Tommy stopping him.

“No, don’t and don’t be sorry.”

“But you’re…”

“Don’t you dare say I’m straight Lambert.”

“But you…girlfriend?”

“Oh Adam, I never admitted to being straight, it was you jumping to conclusions because I’d just ended things with a girl.”

“Are you saying…”

“Adam I’m…not as straight as you think I am.”

“Oh!”

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t want you to say anything.”

“Oh!” Adam seemed deflated.

“I want you to kiss me…properly this time.” Tommy winked.

“oooh!”

“So are you gonna?”

“Oh yeah!” Adam moved close, wrapping his arms around the blond, kissing him gently at first then harder when Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time Tommy Joe but I was scared.”

“What of?”

“You pushing me away, telling me you wanted nothing more to do with me.”

“Do you remember what I always told people?”

“No.” Adam looked into Tommy’s beautiful brown eyes.

“I told them that I would never leave you unless you told me to go.”

“ I thought that if I tried anything or even said anything you’d hate me.”

“I could never hate you. I lo…”

“You what Tommy, what were you going to say?” Adam gently stroked Tommy’s cheek.

Tommy went to look down but Adam’s finger under his chin stopped him. He looked into beautiful blue eyes. “I…I…fuck! I love you Adam.”

“Oh Tommy.” Adam smiled, “I always hoped you’d say that because I love you too. And I have done for a very long time.”

“Oh my! W…where do we go from here?”

“I want you to be with me…always. If…if you want to be?”

“Then that’s settled.” Tommy kissed Adam this time, his tongue asking for entry. Adam obliging and as their tongues danced their hands roamed over each other, t-shirts moving upwards as hands found skin.

They were brought back to reality when Pharoah landed on the sofa beside them.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing? I was just saying hello to Tommy Joe.”

“He’s jealous.”

“How can he be jealous of my boyfriend? When he’s made a friend for life too.” They both laughed.

Stroking Pharoah as he placed him back on the floor, “go play with your new friend.” Pharoah barked then went to lie down next to Etta again. Adam pulled his man in for another kiss.

Pulling apart when the need to breathe overtook them, “Does this mean…?”

“If you want.”

“I want.”

“Then welcome home Baby Boy!”

End

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting to zazajb about a pup fic and mentioned I hadn't done a one shot for a while. She challenged me to do this one and keep it below 5000 words (not written one that short for a very long time) so I took up the challenge.
> 
> This is for you D. Hope you liked it, thank you for everything xx


End file.
